Engel
by MiMyLiLy
Summary: Song-fic sur Severus Snape et Lily. Quand les frontières entre le réel et le rêve s'effacent, quand le désespoir fait place à l'espoir et la folie...


_**Minuscule petite songfic sur Engel de Rammstein que j'ai écrit depuis pas mal de temps déjà.**_

_**Les années passent et je ne suis toujours pas une pro de l'orthographe, alors soyez indulgents et ne m'en voulez pas trop si je massacre quelquefois notre belle langue.**__**.**_

_**Tous les personnages sont bien sûr la propriété de J.K. Rowling**_

_**Engel**_

_**Wer zu Lebzeit gut auf Erden**__ (Celui qui de son vivant est bon sur la Terre)  
__**wird nach dem Tod ein Engel werden**__ (Sera un ange après sa mort)  
__**den Blick 'gen Himmel fragst du dann**__ (Tu demandes alors en regardant le ciel)  
__**warum man sie nicht sehen kann**__ (Pourquoi on ne peut pas les voir)_

Je ne crois pas aux anges, pas plus aux démons d'ailleurs. J'ai appris à me fier qu'à ce que je pouvais voir. Tu désespérais devant mon pragmatisme. Que veux-tu j'ai vite appris à faire une croix sur les rêves et leurs doux paysages. Ton enfance a été plus heureuse que la mienne. Tu pouvais encore croire au merveilleux. Moi je ne voyais autour de nous qu'un insipide brouillard noir. Pas de joie dans ce monde. Mais pour toi, je voulais presque y croire. J'étais prêt à imaginer tout ce que tu voulais. J'aurais vu ces anges que tu affectionnais tant et qui pourtant brillaient par leur absence. Tu ne l'as jamais dit, mais je sais que tu aurais aimé être l'un d'eux pour t'envoler loin là-bas, au-delà du réel. Tu n'es plus là aujourd'hui et les yeux fixés vers le ciel je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à tout ce que tu m'avais dit sur ces êtres fantastiques. Si c'est vrai, tu devrais être là haut. Mais pourquoi ne te montres-tu pas ?

_**Erst wenn die Wolken schlafen gehen, **__(Lorsque les nuages vont se coucher)  
__**kann man uns am Himmel sehen**__(On peut nous voir dans le ciel)  
__**wir haben Angst und sind allein**__ (Nous avons peur et nous sommes seuls)_

Es-tu heureuse là haut? Puis-je espérer un jour te voir ? Je fixe sans relâche le ciel. J'y crois à ce jour où rayonnante de lumière tu me feras un signe. As-tu peur ? Es-tu seule ? Parfois j'ai envie de sauter le pas et de te rejoindre dans les nuages. Mais je sais que je ne suis pas destiné à être avec toi. Dans ce monde ou dans l'autre, jamais nous ne serons réunis. Je suis trop sombre pour ces êtres de lumières. Je peindrais le ciel de noir.

_**Gott weiss ich will kein Engel sein**__ (Dieu sait que je ne veux pas être un ange)_

Et puis tu sais je n'ai pas envie d'être un ange. Je suis une créature de la nuit. La lumière me brûle les yeux. Et pourtant ta passion j'ai essayé de la comprendre. Pour toi j'étais prêt à tout. Tu étais d'origine moldue alors je n'ai pas hésité à me plonger dans les livres de ces gens que par-dessus tout j'exècre. Avec un père tel que le mien, comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? J'ai tout appris sur le sujet et pourtant rien n'a changé. Toujours aucun signe de toi. Je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance à ces Moldus. Ils ont une vision si erronée de la réalité. Inventer des êtres aux ailes recouvertes de plumes qui veilleraient sur les mortels, quelle idée ? N'importe quoi ! Croire à ces histoires ne te fera pas revenir. La magie est la seule solution. La seule à me donner encore de l'espoir. J'ai tout essayé. Les sortilèges les plus sombres, les potions aux relents d'enfer. Mais rien. Encore un échec. Un de plus. C'était ma dernière carte. J'ai même failli y perdre la vie cette fois-ci. C'était moins une. Je dois me résigner. Toi et moi seront séparés pour l'éternité. J'ai cru que la magie pourrait te ramener, mais je me trompais. Aucun sort, aucune formule ne peut faire revenir les morts. J'ai été bien naïf.

_**Sie leben hinterm Sonnenschein**__ (Ils vivent derrière les rayons de soleil)  
__**getrennt von uns unendlich weit **__(Loin de nous pour l'éternité)  
__**sie müssen sich an Sterne krallen (ganz fest)**__ (Ils doivent s'accrocher aux étoiles)  
__**damit sie nicht vom Himmel fallen**__ (Pour ne pas tomber du ciel)_

Tu déploies tes ailes blanches loin là-bas et disparais à l'horizon. Toujours ce fichu rêve qui hante mes nuits. Je m'étais pourtant promis d'oublier tout cela. J'ai enterré mes espoirs il y a un mois déjà. Mais tu continues chaque nuit à me tourmenter. Comme pour me rappeler sans cesse ce que j'ai perdu. Mais cette fois-ci, c'est différent. Tes ailes si fortes d'ordinaires ne te soutiennent plus. Elles se brisent comme de vulgaires fleurs de papier. Ton corps frêle balloté par les éléments, tes bras se tendant désespérément pour t'accrocher aux étoiles qui se rient de ta chute. Je me réveille en sueur. Je n'y comprends rien. Ca n'a aucun sens. Mais pourquoi alors ai-je l'impression que ce n'était pas un cauchemar mais bien la réalité. Pourquoi ?

_**Erst wenn die Wolken schlafen gehen **__(Lorsque les nuages vont se coucher)__**  
kann man uns am Himmel sehen **__(On peut nous voir dans le ciel)__**  
wir haben Angst und sind allein **__(Nous avons peur et sommes seuls)_

Je tente tant bien que mal de calmer les battements affolés de mon cœur. J'ai l'impression de devenir fou. Je peux même entendre ta voix. Cristalline, douce comme ta peau, chaude comme tes étreintes. Je me tourne vivement vers la source de ce chant si mélodieux et en même temps tellement empli de tristesse. Est-ce vraiment toi, cette forme filiforme ? Ce visage si pâle est-il le tien ? Ces ailes dans ton dos sont-elles réelles ? Je tends les doigts vers toi et souris à ton contact froid comme la neige. Mon amour. Tu es vraiment devenu un ange. Mais pourquoi cette peur au fond de tes yeux. Pourquoi ces larmes sur tes joues ?

Je te sers dans mes bras. Tu es revenu. Ce n'est pas un songe. Magie ou simplement miracle, je m'en fiche. Tu es là, c'est tout ce qui importe. Je me recule pour admirer encore une fois ton visage. Mais réprime un frisson d'horreur quand je vois que tes larmes d'argent se sont transformées en perles de sang. Mon amour…Tu ne voulais pas revenir. Tu as donné ta vie pour ton fils. Tu as accompli ton destin. Ta tâche est finie. Mais je refuse de te laisser partir ! Hors de question que je te perde une fois de plus !

_**Gott weiss ich will kein Engel sein**__ (Dieu sait que je ne veux pas être un ange)_

Je ne veux pas être un ange. Mais pour toi, je me construirai des ailes et viendrai à ton secours. Voudras-tu de moi, même si je ne suis pas James ? Je te le ferai oublier, je sécherai tes larmes de mes baisers. Et quitte à me damner, je nous construirai un monde rien que pour nous deux. Loin de la guerre et de sa noirceur. Loin de tes souvenirs. Loin de nos peurs. Lily pour toi, je deviendrai un homme au cœur de lion, un vrai Gryffondor, si c'est ce que tu veux. Je renierai ma Maison et mes convictions si tu acceptes l'ange aux ailes noires que je suis devenu. Lily, prends ma main. Moi Severus Snape, je ferai de toi ma reine !

**Voilà je sais que c'est court, mais c'est la première fois que j'écris du point de vue de Snape et je dois vous avouer que je ne suis pas encore très à l'aise avec ce personnage. Quoiqu'il en soit j'attends vos réactions avec plaisir (vous pouvez critiquer allègrement, je ne me vexerai pas^^). Par ailleurs je m'excuse pour la bizarrerie de cet OS. Si vous ne comprenez pas c'est normal, même moi je ne suis pas vraiment sûre de comprendre (eh oui je sais c'est un comble). Bref rêve ou réalité à vous de choisir^^**


End file.
